


quiet nights and long lives

by kaicontent



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Discussion of Death, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, I thought hey, Mutual Pining, Nothing serious, Pining, Rooftop Shenanigans, what if they were lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicontent/pseuds/kaicontent
Summary: Ellie and Rosie share a moment on the roof
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Rosie Tozier/Ellie Kaspbrak
Kudos: 14





	quiet nights and long lives

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is my first fic. its just something short and sweet to get over the hurdle of a first post. it's not really beta'd, just cus i'm worried i'll chicken out. if you like this au lemme know/comment ideas!!!! i've already thought lots about it, and hopefully i'll post more with these two.

This early spring night was just like any other that Rosie and Ellie had spent together. The sun had almost completely disappeared on the horizon, leaving nothing but a sliver of deep orange that faded into the night sky. It was the time of night where it was dark, but not dark enough for the street lights to come on. When it felt like the world had disappeared for just a moment. They were sitting on the roof of Ellie’s house, both resting their arms on their bent knees. They had come up to watch the sunset, enjoying the presence of one another while they watched the world fade to black.

  
Ellie brought her arms up around herself in an attempt to fend off the night’s chill, and she turned her attention to Rosie when she heard the flick of a lighter. The smaller girl’s nose shriveled up as Rosie brought the flame to the end of the cigarette held between her chapped lips. Rosie raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of Ellie’s face.

  
“That shit’s gonna kill you before you’re 40,” Ellie pouted. Rosie only smiled and leaned over to pinch Ellie’s cheek.

  
“What, worried I’m not gonna grow into an old hag like you?” Rosie said, laughing as Ellie pushed her hand away. Rosie adjusted her position, laying down with a hand behind her head, her curly hair fanning out around her head. Ellie watched her closely, noticing how, despite her cheerful attitude, Rosie had bags under her eyes. She always admired how the other girl kept on a smile even when things were tough. Ellie still worried that she used it as a mask, too. She laid on her side next to Rosie, tucking her arm underneath her head.

  
“I just want you to be around for a little while longer,” She said, barely above a whisper. Something small changed in Rosie’s face, and that look was only there for a moment before she smiled and flicked her cigarette off the roof, turning so that she and Ellie were nearly nose to nose.

  
“Y’know, maybe turning into an old lady with you doesn’t sound too bad.”

  
Rosie was close enough for Ellie to feel the other girl’s breath on her face. She could feel her chest swell with emotion as she looked into Rosie’s eyes. She would have to pin this as the night that she really fell for Rosie. As she looked into the other girl’s eyes that night, she couldn’t help but wish for an eternity with her.

  
She let this feeling sit for a moment longer, savoring the connection that she had with Rosie while their eyes were locked. Before the comfort could switch to anxiety, Ellie broke the silence.

  
“I appreciate the gesture, but if that cigarette burns my house down I’ll have to kill you anyway,” she threatened, but the smile on her face made it a harmless one. Rosie started laughing and shoved Ellie’s shoulder before poking at her sides, causing Ellie to start squirming.

  
“C’mon, El! I’d save you in a flash and put out that fire before it did anything too bad!”

  
“Don’t call me that!” Ellie barked between laughs before finally getting a hold of Rosie’s hands. Once they both caught their breath, smiling at each other as their chests heaved, they turned onto their backs again. They kept one set of hands interlocked. Rosie rubbed the back of Ellie’s hand with her thumb, with only their breathing and the noise of the peepers there to accompany their comfortable silence.


End file.
